Full Moon
by dreamerwriter15
Summary: Six years after the battle that killed her entire family and the wolves, Renesmee is in hiding with Jacob in Montana. When strange things start happening to Renesmee, she has no idea why, but when she breaks Jacob's heart, she must right the wrong and get him back, before she loses him forever. Sequel planned.
1. Chapter 1

_They didn't listen, _was all that I had been thinking as Jacob ran with me through the snowy forest over a half decade ago. The Volturi had been so bent on killing me that even with Alice's proof, they had not changed their mind. I remembered Alice kicking Aro in the jaw and sending him flying through the air as my mother told Jacob to run away with me. The last thing I heard of the battle was Carlisle shouting "Let her go!" when the Volturi captured Alice.

I had clung to Jake's shaggy fur as hard as I could as he ran and we were being pursued by one of the guard, a dark skinned thin man with red eyes and wearing the black cloak of the Volturi. We had been running for a few minutes with the vampire hot on our heels and the sounds of battle too far off to hear when a wolf howl split the air and the russet wolf below me started to whine and slow down.

The vampire took advantage of Jacob's distraction to catch up with us. I called Jacob's name over and over again, begging him to come back to me. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!"

The light above me dimmed and I looked above me to see the vampire flying through the air, fangs bared. "Watch out!" I screamed, and Jacob came back to reality in that instant. He turned his head around and met the vampire head on before tumbling in the snow as I held on. Within seconds, Jacob and I were free and I looked back to see the vampire and his severed head land about three feet apart in the snow.

Jacob never stopped running with me until we were out of the country and deep in the Canadian Wilderness. Finally he stopped in the middle of a clearing that held a run down and abandoned cabin. It was evident that no one had been there in years. We had had no indication that it was there. We just found it.

Jacob phased back to a human behind a tree after I handed him one of the few changes of clothes that my mom had given me before the battle. He looked tortured when he came out from behind the tree in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "What happened?" I asked him frantically.

He scooped me into a cradle hold and held me close. "They're all gone, Renesmee." He sobbed.

"All of them?" I asked in frightened disbelief.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Seth, Leah, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Sam, all of them."

I almost didn't want to ask him if my parents were ok, debating whether I wanted to stay ignorant and _hope, _or know the truth, whatever the outcome had been. The urge to know won out. "Are mom and dad ok, Jacob?" I asked shakily with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but they're gone." I started to sob heavily into his shirt. He sat down on the snow and I cried into his shoulder as he sobbed silently, but I felt his tears drop on my back. I cried so much that I soon fell asleep in his arms, still crying.

I awoke who knows how much later in a small bed with a tattered, moth-eaten blanket and heard Jacob sobbing in the corner of the cabin with his knees pulled to his chest. I crawled out of the creaky bed and walked over to him and sat beside him, laying my head on his shoulder and crying.

The only thing that I now had of my parents was the locket mother had given me the night of the battle. I opened it to see the image of my parents, when life for us was still happy, and read the French words on the other half that mother had translated to mean, "More than my own life."

I still wore that locket to this day. I was now full grown and Jacob and I were settled in a cozy two bedroom cottage in the forests of Montana.

Jacob took me away from that cabin the next morning and we bought a used car with the money my mother sent with us. I had thought it strange when Jacob had called me "Vanessa Wolfe" and that he was my uncle while he was talking to the salesman, but I assumed it was something that my parents had talked about with Jacob, to keep me safe and under the radar of the remaining Volturi.

Jacob told me that some of the Volturi had survived, and fled after the massacre in that lonely snow covered field. Thankfully, Jane, Alec, Aro, and Caius were dead, same as Demitri and Felix. I found it sad that Marcus died. He didn't seem nearly as bad as the other two, he just seemed bored with life.

Countless other members of the guard were killed, but as far as Jacob knew, before the last wolf fell, a boy of only twelve, there had been about half a dozen of the Volturi still alive and someone new was calling the shots.

I looked at the picture of my parents again and felt tears welling, so I closed the locket and let it fall back against my neck before my tears destroyed the cheerful image beyond repair. I looked up to see that a sunset was framed in the window as it overlooked the peaceful lake and forest that Jacob and I now called home.

The words written in the locket flashed through my head again.

_Plus de ma propre vie_.

_Yes mother, you had loved me more than your own life. To save me, you gave it up willingly, you and just about everyone else I loved. _

Sometimes I felt so guilty for their deaths that I sunk into a bit of a depression, but then Jake would remind me that they did it because they loved me, and that would make me feel better. He was all that I had now, and I had vowed to him long ago that I would never lose him. I also would _never _leave him, not willingly at least.

I watched him now through the window as he chopped wood on a wide old stump in the front yard. Everything looked so perfect that I was almost able to forget what caused me to be here, but it often lingered at the back of my mind.

More things came to mind after I ceased lamenting the dismal fate of my family. What if the Volturi found me? I knew not if the mate of the vampire that Jake had killed when we fled was dead or alive. I hoped to heaven that she was dead, since the mate bond between Vampires was just as strong as the bond between imprints. If someone killed me, Jake would not rest until I was avenged. If the mate was one of the half dozen who had escaped, she would want me or Jacob dead as retribution for the death of her mate. For all I knew she was the one who had been giving orders after the deaths of the others.

That thought scared me more than if she were just one of the ones who had fled. If she were the new "Aro", she would surely have found a tracker to replace Demitri by now, and would have him looking all over the world for me. Maybe I was just paranoid, but to be safe Jake and I hadn't left our vast property in over a year.

I bought everything that we needed online and tried to make as much as I could. It was a good thing that I could sew.

Jake and I hunted regularly in the forest on our thirty acre property. It had been pricey, since it was a lake property, but Jake paid cash for it a few weeks after we left the cabin. My mother had sent us far more money than I had thought, and we ended up having well over half a million. If I used it wisely it would keep us for the rest of our lives, or, at least for the first century or two. Sometimes I forgot that we don't age.

Jake phased every time we hunted, which was usually once or twice a week, but I could tell he felt overwhelmingly alone in his now empty head. His pack, and Sam's, had been completely obliterated off the face of the earth. We also knew that no new boys had phased, which also meant that no vampires had entered Forks since the battle.

I finished drying a plate and put it in the original china cabinet of our Victorian cottage. It sometimes reminded me of the cottage I lived in when my parents were still alive and well, but there was nothing modern about our place. It had four rooms, two of which were bedrooms, and one other was a bathroom, with fading wallpaper plastering the walls on every side, and covering the windows were fading pale calico curtains, probably original too.

The house had furniture in it when we moved in; the previous owner had been an aging woman who was moving south to live out the rest of her days and let us have it, no questions asked. There was minimal paperwork too. I wondered if our place was still in her name.

The cottage that we called home had an aging refrigerator from when they were just coming out, bulbous and pastel yellow, in the the kitchen. The stove to cook on was wood burning, which was why Jake was chopping wood right now. The kitchen also sported engraved, white cabinets, and matched the wood-and-glass china cabinet. The kitchen sink had a single basin, instead of the double like in modern houses, with a simple copper faucet.

As far as storing food went, our house, thankfully, happened to have a root cellar that was currently filled with human food that I had grown and Jake had hunted in preparation for winter when game grew scarce. We learned that the hard way when we first moved here. We had had some pretty lean times back then. Even though I could subsist on blood and both of us could survive on raw meat, we still had to store food for the winter like squirrels.

Our room had an old double bed painted white, the head and foot-board of wood carved into graceful curves. We had a dresser that served us well, but the closet was shockingly small, at least by Alice's standards. It was fine for us. A mirror rested on the white dresser that looked exactly like something right out of Alice-in-Wonderland, which contrasted sharply with the bookcase that looked like it had been cut ready made from the forest rather than built.

The second bedroom was obviously meant to be a child's room, given the size of the bed. That was where I had slept until recently. There was nothing much to be said about the bathroom. The claw-footed tub was cool though.

The dining room had a rustic table and chairs that seated four. The chairs had backs of wooden dowels bent into a sharp up-side-down U and straight, vertical dowels that the filled the space of the U, so you had something to lean on.

Everything was the pale on pale color scheme that I had been used to at the house in Forks. Everything, that is, except for the living room. Its maple wood floor that spread throughout our house, so that wasn't much of a shock, but the room held the hunting-cabin-esqe fireplace. It even had a rack of antlers perched on the chimney. The living room also had two arm chairs of a pale faded floral, and one end table between them.

The rustic book case hugging the wall was stocked with books, most of them we had bought online when I was still growing up so I could continue to learn. I loved to learn, and read especially. Jacob read to me until I could read myself, (which was about a week), and then I almost never put a book down, and I was a fantastic speed reader. With the self educating I had, even though I'm technically only seven, I would have had my high school diploma by now.

Just because I was born seven years ago did not mean that I only had seven-year-old maturity. I was as mature as I looked. Since for my entire childhood I only had Jacob, I had grown up fast.

I continued to wash the dishes and was drying one when I heard a crash behind me and I turned in that same second. A pile of porcelain shards littered the wood floor, and then I realized that I had apparently, and involuntarily, thrown the plate that I had been drying against the wall.

_That was weird, very weird. _

Jacob ran inside the house when he heard the crash. "What happened Nessie?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure." I answered blankly. I held my hand to his face and showed him exactly what had happened.

"Hm." was all that he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon, Chapter 2

Deciding that nothing was wrong with me; for all we knew, the plate had just slipped out of my hand, Jake left me to fix dinner while he finished with the wood. I puzzled over what had just happened. I _had_ noticed almost feeling like someone was trying to get inside my head when the plate was thrown, something like a sinus headache, but I passed it off as paranoia. I highly doubted that there was a vampire or other mythical being that could control minds, or had even been able to find me.

Ok, maybe there was a vampire who had control over the mind, but what would they want with me?

I cleaned up the shards of the ivory plate and threw them in the trash. Thankfully I hadn't thrown it hard enough to dent the wall or the wallpaper.

I pulled a package of venison steaks out of the fridge and set them on a cutting board before stoking the fire in the stove. I let it heat up while I tended to the steaks. They had started leaking blood and it smelled delicious, however I resisted the urge to drink it. Old blood tasted terrible.

Jake strode back into the house with a tall stack of split wood in his arms. "Hey Ness." He greeted happily while stacking the wood by the fireplace.

I meant to smile and reply, "hey, dinner will be ready soon." but what actually came out of my mouth shocked me, and I suddenly felt that same stuffiness from when I threw the plate. "What are you doing in here?" my mouth snapped. Inside of me I was completely and utterly confused as to why I would say that.

Jacob was taken aback and had a half startled half puzzled look in his eyes when they met mine. "What?"

The foggy feeling left my head and I was able to say what I wanted my mouth to. "Um... I don't know why I said that. I was going to say, 'Hey, dinner will be ready soon'. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok, Ness." he told me, and I smiled at him. He helped me finish the steaks and popped them under the broiler while I scrubbed the blood away. The smell of it would make me want to hunt, even though I had hunted yesterday.

I set the table while Jake took the steaks out after just a few minutes of cooking. They were extra rare and seasoned to perfection. I knew that if I had grabbed them, I would have eaten mine before it reached the table, and possibly his too for that matter. I remembered when we still lived in Forks and I would visit my grandfather while I was still growing up. I loved it when he would grill steaks. He was probably more pleased with that than I was, since that was all the he really cooked himself. He had been a bit of a lousy cook, but Sue was with him, and she cooked so that he wouldn't starve.

I wondered how they were doing and if they missed us at all. Even now I could hardly imagine how it must have hit him after his fishing trip to find all of us gone off the face of the planet. He knew about the werewolves, since Jake had unceremoniously phased in front of him, but as far as vampires went he was clueless. My family had wanted to keep it that way so we wouldn't be forced to change him.

I held onto the plates securely as I walked to the table so that I wouldn't throw one again, and I kept alert for that foggy head feeling that seemed to develop when I started acting weird.

After dinner I came down quickly with a true headache and ran a bath to try and calm it. I sank into the tub and melted into the hot water, bubbles concealing everything below my shoulders. My headache began to subside and I simply relaxed until Jake walked into the bathroom with the cup of tea that I had requested. Chamomile tea settled my stomach, which had grown upset after dinner, and made me drowsy, prompting Jake to fetch my nightgown from our room.

I stepped gingerly out of the bath and dried off. Wrapped in a towel, I brushed out my hair a few times, the wet bronze curls springing back into shape as they dried.

My routine over with and the sky darkened to a deep blue with just a hint of purple in the east, I decided against collapsing into a chair in the living room and opted for lying on the bed with my head in Jake's lap. I felt my headache coming back. "Jake?" I whispered sleepily, turning to look into his face.

"Yes, Renesmee?"

"Could you brush my hair for a little while? I'm getting a headache again." I explained.

I would have normally just showed him what I wanted, but I was thinking things over in my head and I didn't want to accidentally show them to him. I knew that imprinting mode would kick in and he would be doing anything to alleviate it. The imprinting bond was nice, but it did sometimes get a little bit annoying.

He grabbed my hairbrush off of my nightstand; I had brought it with me from the bathroom because I usually brushed it first thing, and ran it through my damp curls. I sighed and closed my eyes. The hair brushing soothed my headache more absolutely than the bath had and it gave me ample time to think.

What was happening to me? For all of my life until today I had always been in control of my body, but now I was growing afraid to do anything, or say anything. I now had my guard up, bracing myself to feel the fogginess and say things that I never would otherwise. I sincerely hoped that it wasn't a gifted vampire trying to get into my head. I'd though that Jake and I would be safe here forever, almost completely cut off from the outside world, but now I began to worry that we weren't so safe anymore.

_Maybe you are just paranoid like always_, I told myself, _no one can find you here_. I let myself absorb the wise teachings of my conscience and my paranoia subsided by some degree.

Jake sensed the tension ebb and stopped brushing my hair. I didn't mind. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I quickly fell asleep in his warm embrace.

_I was in our meadow on our property with Jake. He was laying on his side in the soft grass with his head propped up by one arm. We were shaded by the tall pines that skirted the meadow and concealed it from prying eyes. In the sunlit half of the meadow, shafts of glittering sunlight shot from the sky and shone on the stunning flowers the shifted their faces to see the shinning sun. I was tempted to lay in one of those bright sunbeams, but I had Jacob, and he was all that I needed to be warm. I did wonder how my skin would glow if I did walk into a sunbeam. I knew that my parents would sparkle like a crystal if they were here. _

_I was laying on my stomach with my legs stirring the air and I was reading _Persuasion_ out loud to Jake. I loved the book, having read it three times already, and Jake was content to listen to it while he kept an eye out for any sign of danger. I had no doubt that he would fight, or run with me, but our meadow was so secluded and perfect that I didn't worry. _

_However, I had my guard down for too long. He suddenly looked to the east. He leaped up, his tattered clothes flying off of him as he transformed into a giant russet wolf, making sure that I wasn't hurt, and stood tall, pointing his nose to the east edge of the meadow, opposite where we had been. He bristled and bared his teeth at the unseen enemy. _

_Imprinted mode kicked in for me and I sprang up and hugged his neck instinctively, dropping my book in the process. I didn't worry about it. I buried my head in Jake's thick,shaggy fur, knowing that he would protect me with his life._

_The meadow shifted in a dizzying array of swirling colors. I closed my eyes to keep from growing nauseous. When I opened them again, I had to take a double take. I was suddenly a little girl again, dressed in what Alice had picked out the day I first saw Irina. I hugged Jake's furry leg in a meadow surrounded by tall, sharp pines and foreboding crags, while snow fell gingerly to the ground without a care in the world as it danced in the air. My mother, dressed in the leather and black I had always seen her in, called out to Irina who stood silhouetted against the sky on a hill in the distance. _

_Irina looked at Jacob and I with her golden eyes, and then we were all back in the meadow._

_Everyone, except mother, she had disappeared in the mist that sent us back to our meadow._

_Jake bared his teeth at Irina as she stood opposite us in the trees beyond the meadow. I assumed that she was who he had heard in the forest._

_I heard a slight rustle in the trees, that a human would have thought to be a small animal scurrying along the forest floor. I knew better, and my ears and nose told me that it was another vampire._

_Sure enough, another vampire soon joined Irina. He had dark skin, long dark brown or black dreadlocks; it was hard to tell conclusively since he was in the shade, and crimson eyes that bore into me. I presumed him to be Laurent, Irina's late mate, based on how my parents had once described him. _

_They stood at the edge of the meadow, hand in hand, but their faces held scowls of fury and hatred, instead of smiles of friendship. _

_They walked forward and Jacob growled at them when they were thirty feet from me. They halted their advance. We could both clearly see the two vampires change as they were shrouded in a thick, swirling gray mist. Irina's face and clothes morphed a thousand times, too fast for even my eyes to follow, but Laurent morphed slowly and only once into the vampire that Jacob had killed as we escaped the battle. _

_The vampire we killed burst into flame. I shielded my eyes in Jacob's fur when the flesh on the dark skinned vampire burned and fell away, revealing his skull and bones, his eyes still glowing red. He then fell to the ground as a pile of ashes, but Irina never caught. _

_Still shifting, she shouted in one thousand voices, "You will pay!", before she sprinted and lunged for Jacob._

I screamed and shot up out of bed, my heart pounding like helicopter blades and my eyes wild. Jake instantly sat up in alarm and hugged me close, forcing my head to his chest and stroking my long hair comfortingly.. "Hey, Hey." He murmured frantically.

"They... they were going to kill you!" I stammered. I soon realized that it was only a nightmare.

"It was only a dream Renesmee. It's ok. I'm here." He breathed softly, holding me tight. I calmed down in his arms.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right here." I snuggled closer to him, and soon fell to sleep again, dreaming of being with my parents and Jake when I was a little girl.

Jake was in the kitchen when I awoke, polishing off a plate of eggs. I stood up stiffly and glided into the kitchen where Jake had a plate of eggs on the table for me. Had I been younger, I might have wrinkled my nose. I would still take blood over human food if I had the choice, but I wasn't as put off by human food as I had been. I'd gotten used to it.

"I was wondering when you would be getting up." He chuckled. I considered answering him, but I hesitated, not knowing what might spew from my mouth if the fogginess came back, so I smiled weakly. His face fell, obviously disappointed.

I ate silently, and before I was half finished, he had his plate in the sink and he was out the door. I felt him phase. He was clearly angry, but I couldn't fathom why until I thought about.

He didn't have the mind link with me that he had had with his pack once upon a time, and I hadn't shown him what I had been thinking last night, but he seemed to know in any case that something was up. I hoped that he wasn't fretting over something that he couldn't control, but that seemed unlikely.

I had a very strong suspicion that some vampire _was_ trying to get inside my head, so I tried to block it; put a wall in a sense around my mind, but I didn't have my mother's shield. I was positive that she wouldn't be feeling like her mind was being wrested from her. Oh I wished that she was still here. I would give up almost anything to see her again. Wetness streaked down my cheek, and I realized that I was crying. If I opened up my locket right now I would be gushing a river in no time.

I sobbed to no one but myself. "Oh mom. I miss you. I miss you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

I busied myself with morning chores while I was alone, washing dishes, mending our clothes, that kind of thing. I picked up a pair of Jacob's shorts, and sat on an armchair, singing as I mended a hole. I had been singing since I was a little girl, and I could play guitar and piano too. My father had taught me the piano, and my aunt Rosalie had taught me how to sing. I would never have thought Jacob could play the guitar, but he played pretty well, and the guitar that he had given me for my second birthday sat in the corner of the living room. I sang a song that Rosalie had sung to me once, but I personalized the words, replacing Johnny with Jacob.

"Oh I wish I were on yonder hill,

Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,

And every tear would turn a mill,

My Jacob has gone for a soldier."

Jake was gone for about an hour, but I could hear him running around our property, probably letting off steam. A normal human would never have been able to hear it. Maybe it was the imprinting bond, or maybe it was just my superhuman hearing, but I could hear every time one of Jacob's massive paws impacted the earth.

I gazed down at my ring finger and the gold and diamond engagement ring threaded onto it. It was a small simple thing; a thin plain gold band with a one carat chocolate diamond, circular cut, framed by many tiny white circular cut diamonds. The center diamond was an exact match to my eye color. I was pretty sure that it was done on purpose. I had of course said "yes," and I loved the ring.

_One week ago, Jacob and I were sitting on the bank of our lake, watching the sunset. "It's so beautiful." I breathed._

_Jacob turned to me. "As are you." I gazed into his face lovingly. He stroked my long curly hair. He then riffled through the pocket on his cutoffs, and pulled out the ring. I was in complete shock. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes brimming with expectation. _

_I didn't think twice. "Yes, Jacob!" I exclaimed. I lunged for him, and kissed him._

I had no idea when or where in our travels Jake had bought the ring, but something about it that told me that he had probably bought it with Alice and Rosalie years ago. I loved it so much that I almost never took it off.

I peered out of the window and finally glimpsed Jacob as he strode along the rock shore of our lake. He had shifted back to human, and was wearing clothes, thankfully; a gray t-shirt and a pair of the cut off demin. He had a look of resignation on his face, but I could still feel the remains of the fury that had recently consumed him. He made his way to the door, and as he turned the doorknob, I felt it; the foggy feeling that I had been bracing myself for. This time however, it wasn't the foggy feeling I had been expecting. It was a blackness that fell over my mind, like a blindfold. I could still see and hear and sense the world around me, but I couldn't control anything about me. I couldn't control my legs or hands to move, couldn't control my lips to speak. In one foul swoop, I had been turned into an innocent bystander. Figuratively bound and gagged, I was forced to watch helplessly as some else moved my body and spoke through my mouth, just as Jake was walking though the door. I couldn't break the hold on my mind. I was living in a nightmare. _This could _not_ be happening. _

Jake walked through the door. My body turned and my eyes glared at him with malice as he strode in. "What do you want?" my mouth snapped. We were both taken aback, but there was no way for me to express that.

"I'm sorry I over reacted this morning." Jake apologized, believing that I was upset because he left. _Of course I forgive you Jacob. _I said in my head, but what exited my mouth was completely different, and something that _I _would have never said to him.

"No you're not." My mouth replied venomously. A look of shocked anguish lit the tan face that I loved. It hurt.

"Of course I am. I love you Renesmee."

My mouth, or, actually, the person controlling it, spat. "I know that you never loved me Jacob. You never got over my mother. I've listened to you at night, calling her name in your sleep. She still holds your heart."

"Renesmee," he defended, "I would never had asked you to marry me if I didn't love you. Yes I must admit I loved Bella, _once_, but I love you a million times more. _You _are my reason for existing." He held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

My face scoffed. "Do you actually expect me to believe that? You wanted to kill me when I was born."

"That doesn't matter." He barked.

"I don't care about this whole 'imprinting bond' stuff either." My hands wrestled with each other, quickly taking off my engagement ring and throwing it at Jacob.

_No! _I screamed in my head. I wanted to catch the ring and put it back where it belonged. I struggled to free my mind, and failed miserably. Nothing could keep me from thinking the truth, but I knew that he couldn't hear me. I simply couldn't help it. _Jacob, it's not true. Please see that _this_ isn't me. I love you Jacob, more than anything. Please see this isn't me._

Jacob caught the ring in his hand, and the pain on his face tore me to shreds. I could feel his heart breaking, and mine was breaking in tandem. "Renesmee, please don't do this to me." He pleaded, failing to hide the tears in his voice. His fury had vanished like flipping a light switch.

"Can it, Jacob." My mouth snapped. My hand shot up and my face turned away from Jacob, my palm in front of his face, but not touching him. I assumed that who ever was inside my head knew that if my hand touched Jacob, he would see that I had been hijacked.

I could feel his heart shattering, every word that spewed from my mouth striking blow after blow after blow. I was lost in the pain of our agony; unable to even think, and then the person controlling me dealt the final blow, the one that hypothetically killed us. "I would have been better off if you had just killed me when you had the chance." My mouth snapped with clenched teeth. Red flamed at the edge of my mind-vision, and I felt my vampire heritage rise to the surface. _Who ever you are, you better hope that I never get my hands on you. You will pay for what you have_ done. I vowed. My fury was soon overshadowed by the pain and sorrow that filled my heart.

Jacob's heart and mine completely shattered, falling to the floor in dozens of bloody glass like pieces. Jacob looked exactly like a tortured man, tied to a stake and burning, as the words that I never meant slowly sank in.

He thought that I didn't love him.

He stared at me once more, hoping that the paranoia had gotten the better of me and that I had simply lost my head and didn't mean any of it.

I didn't, of course, but my face betrayed me and continued to glare at him. He turned and opened the door, his sorrow and fury permeating the room. I could sense that the wolf was very close to the surface and I knew that he would phase the instant he had chance. He walked out the door and presumably out of my life.

I expected that the blackness would lift then and I could catch him and explain to him that it was all a mistake, but my controller wouldn't let me go that easily. I stood where I was for a few minutes, and heard Jacob phase in that time. He sprinted at full speed away from our home and me. I stood still, paralyzed by the mental chains, for half an hour. I knew that it was more than enough time for Jacob to cross state lines, but where he went, I had no idea. He could have run to Canada.

Finally, I felt the blackness partially recede. Inside of my head, I was able to bring into focus the person who had just broken the heart of the one person that I loved, and still had. She was a vampire, evident by the scarlet color of her irises, and she had been in her early thirties when she was turned. She was taller than I was, about five foot seven, and her skin was paler than mine. Her hair was a fiery red and shoulder length, held back by a plain black headband. The coven that she belonged to was clear by what she wore; a plain black robe trimmed with red, clothes pitch black in color, and on her neck she wore a pendant that showcased the Volturi crest.

"_Hello Vanessa, or should I say, Renesmee." _

"_Who are you?" I demanded furiously. I felt a wall in between the vampire and I that I frantically tried to tear down. _

_She tsked. "My dear Renesmee, I'm disappointed. You should know who I am by now. You've been fretting of me for years, but for the sake of formalities, my name is Cora." _

_"You're the vampire's mate aren't you?" I spat at her. _

_"Yes, and because of you he was taken from me. With my power, I took over your mind and broke the heart of the wolf. It was nice, seeing him crumble like that." She __reminisced, __t__he__n __silently giggled ._

_I was lost for words, too furious to think. This woman had just torn me from the man I loved, and she was laughing about it. _

_When I could finally think again I retorted, "Why did you do this us? Why didn't you just kill me and leave Jacob out of this?" Rage filled my head, tainting my words. _

_She laughed. I instantly wanted to rip her head off of her shoulders and strike a match. "Why would I kill you? Death would be quick, you wouldn't feel it, and you would get to escape everything that you have done. Besides, what is the fun in that? Breaking your heart is so much more fun, and now you feel the same pain that I do. I have enjoyed playing with you Renesmee, slowly breaking you till you cowered like a frightened mouse. Breaking the stinking mutt's at the same time was just a bonus. Consider this returning the favor for killing my mate." _

_She had just called my wolf a _stinking mutt_, the greatest insult that a werewolf could get. She had gone too far. My fury peaked, red tainting my vision again. "You, you, you... monster!" I screeched, running for her, intent on ripping her throat out with my teeth. She smiled smugly, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

The blackness on my mind did as well. I collapsed to the floor, in utter agony. The pain of losing Jacob gripped me like a vice, threatening to overwhelm me.

About three things I was absolutely certain: the first; a sadistic vampire bent on revenge had just torn me from Jacob, whom I had sworn to never leave, the second; Jacob clearly loved me with all his heart, much farther than his imprinting bond demanded, and third; I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.


End file.
